


Bubbly Love

by Spobylove9



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drama, F/F, Forbidden, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss...One kiss can change it all for Spencer and Aria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bubble Gum lip gloss

She honestly couldn't breathe, her eyes locked on the short girl standing in front of her, her heart pounding faster and faster, her hands trembling in fear of what she was going to say. Aria's mouth opened, but no words came out she was unable to form the words, unable to say how she felt. Spencer and Aria stood there in Spencer's bedroom, both unmoving, not talking, silence was all around them, the only sound they could here was their own hearts beating. Spencer wanted to explain what had just happened, she wanted to tell Aria that it was nothing, but lying to her best friend seemed like an impossible task. Aria wanted to leave, that was her thing when everything got bad, when something happened that upset her she would leave, she would go any ware to get away, but this time right here right now she was frozen, staring into Spencer's eyes, wishing that her feet would move, but they stood still, forcing her to stay with Spencer. Both of the girls minds where racing, replaying what had just happened, they were laying on Spencer's bed giggling and talking having fun, then there was a silence which Spencer broke by pushing her lips onto Aria's, kissing her with more passion and love than either of them had ever experienced. Aria wanted to hate it, she wanted to get mad and tell Spencer that she didn't like her that way, but that was all lie, Aria wanted to feel Spencer's lips once again, she wanted to taste her skin and she wanted to love her. Spencer felt as though someone had to break the silence, someone had to speak, but she was much too scared to hear Aria tell her that she didn't love her, she was terrified at the thought of losing her best friend over this. Neither of the girls had the confidence to speak up, so they stood there in silence until someone else came in.   
"Spencer mom wants to talk to you" Melissa barged in the room, "Oh hi Aria, I didn't know you were here"   
"Hi" Aria turned her attention to Melissa   
"What are you guys up to?" Melissa asked  
"Um, Nothing" Aria quickly responded "I actually need to get home" Aria raced out of the room as fast as she could.   
"Wow Spencer you really made her want to leave" Melissa smirked   
"Shut up Melissa" Spencer finally un froze "What does mom want?"   
"I don't know go ask her yourself" Melissa hissed as she left the room. Spencer looked around her room, Aria was gone, but the memory was still all around the room, Spencer could feel Aria's lips still, she could smell her flowery perfume, and taste her bubble gum lip gloss. Spencer finally realized that she had to move, she had to go down stairs, maybe talking to her mother would keep Aria out of her mind. 

 

Spencer made her way down stairs, her mom was sitting on the couch nobody else was in the room. She slowly walked over to her mom and sat down beside her.   
"Spencer" She smiled "I want to talk to you about something"   
"Ok" Spencer was still distracted with thoughts of Aria   
"Your father and I were talking and we have come to the decision that" She paused   
"What?" Spencer was worried, what was it she thought   
"We think that it would be best if you don't be friends with Aria anymore"   
"What!" Spencer exclaimed "she is my best-" Spencer was cut off by her moms hand on her shoulder,   
"Spencer her family is a bad influence on you, we found out that her brother has been stealing things from people, and her father well he just never seemed right"   
"Are you kidding me!" Spencer was furious "You don't get to judge them, dad has a kid with someone else, Melissa dated Ian the town creep, and you are an awful mother you are always working, your never home" Spencer was half way up the stairs now and she didn't stop there, she went all the way to her room. Spencer was more upset than ever, the thought that her mother was judging Aria..Aria the most perfect person in the world, the sweetest, funniest, cutest, smallest, best person Spencer knew. Spencer wanted to talk to Aria, to tell her what happened, she knew that Aria was the only person who could calm her down and make her sane again. So without even thinking about what had happened with Aria only a little bit ago Spencer took her phone and dialed Aria's number.   
"Aria" Spencer cried out into the phone  
"Spencer?" Aria questioned, Spencer didn't respond she just cried   
"Are you ok?" Aria was worried "Spence"   
"Aria" Spencer whispered "I can't lose you"  
"Spencer" Aria calmed down "You won't lose me, why do you think that?"  
"My mom" Spencer's crying had stopped but she was sniffling still "My mom doesn't want me to see you anymore"  
"why?" Aria yelled, terrified at the thought of losing Spencer  
"doesn't matter" Spencer whispered   
"Ok" Aria was confused "you have no reason to worry, nothing in this world can keep me from you, you are my Spence"   
"Aria that kiss" Spencer light up inside at the thought of being Aria's "That kiss, it wasn't nothing to me"  
"I know that Spencey" Aria sounded happy  
"Aria, I love you...More than you could know" Spencer smiled, happy to finally tell the truth, she has been in love with Aria for what feels like forever now, she first noticed how she felt last year when her and Aria where playing truth or dare and Aria asked who Spencer's crush was and the only person that Spencer thought of was Aria.   
"I love you more" Aria laughed, "and you are prettier than you could ever see"   
"You are the most beautiful person in the world, I'm so lucky" Spencer light up inside, her fight with her mom was forgotten about, as all she thought of was Aria, her big brown eyes that Spencer wished she was looking into right now, her soft fair skin Spencer wanted to be touching, her long brown hair that Spencer wanted to get her hands suck in, and her sweet, soft lips that made Spencer feel like fainting, she wanted to be kissing them this moment.   
"Aria" Spencer said softly   
"I'm already coming" Aria responded.


	2. Sex and Sisters

Spencer was waiting at The Brew where she had planned on meeting Aria, when Alison walked up to her.   
"Hey sweetie," Alison smiled as she sat down next to Spencer.  
"Hi." Spencer was very nervous to see Aria, they hadn't seen each other since the night before when they told each other they loved each other.  
"Waiting for someone?" Alison questioned .  
"Um...Yeah, Aria" Spencer looked at Alison, who now had a large grin on her face.  
"Date night for team Sparia" Alison said very sure of herself. Spencer awkwardly laughed, making sure not to look in Alison's eyes.   
"Don't be embarrassed, Aria is cute" Alison said intertwining her fingers with Spencer's.  
"Yeah she is" Spencer said out loud on accident.   
"So..Spence wants to do Aria huh" Alison laughed, causing Spencer to blush as she thought of Aria.   
"Ali don't you have places to be, that don't involve embarrassing me?" Spencer said, as her mind came back to reality after the thoughts of Aria.   
"Spence, we are sisters..It's my job to embarrass you" Alison smiled  
"Great" Spencer said sarcastically as Ali got up to leave, "I love you Ali"  
"Love you too" Alison said as she left. 

Five minutes later Aria walked through the doors of The Brew. Spencer smiled as big as she could when she saw Aria.   
"Hi" Aria smiled as she approached Spencer  
"Hey babe" Spencer wrapped her arms around Aria, squeezing her small body as tight as she could.   
"Spence, I can't breathe" Aria laughed as Spencer let her go, "So, did your mom"  
"No" Spencer interrupted "She still doesn't want me with you"  
"Great, so no going to your house" Aria pouted as they both sat down  
"Why do you want to go to my house?" Spencer wondered aloud  
"You have a bed" Aria smiled "And well we need one"  
"Oh" Spencer blushed "So you want to?"   
"Spence, I want to have sex with you..Like a lot" Aria's smile widened   
"Ok" Spencer looked away "Cool"  
"Don't you want to?" Aria questioned   
"Yeah..of course" Spencer looked back at Aria, holding her hands tight and looking deep into her eyes "but we only just got together"   
"I know, but I've loved you forever..and so I really want to like now" Aria was blushing now   
"I feel the same way" Spencer leaned in and gave Aria a peck on the lips, getting a small taste of bubble gum. "Wait you have a room"   
"My mom is always home" Aria groaned "We need somewhere"   
"Well.. we can ask Hanna" Spencer smiled "I mean she slept with Caleb on my nana's couch..she owes me"   
"Great" Aria put her head on Spencer's shoulder "You ask her"   
"Ok" Spencer placed her head on Aria's, both of them now leaning on one another..how it should be.


	3. Rain drops

It was a month after Aria and Spencer had talked about having sex, and everything. They had not had sex yet. Spencer's mother found out that she was still talking to Aria, and she sent her away. Spencer was now at her grandma's house, and she hated it, she couldn't be with Aria, she couldn't feel her touch or hear her voice or smell her perfume that she loved so much. Aria was also miserable without Spencer, she hated not getting to talk to her, not getting to kiss her lips made Aria crazy, and not getting to hear Spencer talk about school made Aria sad. 

Spencer sat on the porch of her grandma's home, she watched the cars fly past and the clouds start to cover the sky. Her grandma was asleep already, even though it was only seven, so she was all alone. Spencer played with a stick, moving it around in the mud by the porch, she was more bored than ever. Not only was Spencer alone here, she was always alone. It was summer so she never got to leave the house, no school, no friends, nothing made Spencer leave the house. She usually sat on the porch or the roof outside her window, and watched the sky and the cars, and everything pass by. 

Aria was going crazy, she hated the thought of Spencer all alone, without any friends...without her. Aria was on her porch, she watched the rain fall from the sky and land in the big puddle in front of her. She watched the grey clouds in the sky, covering the sun. Aria threw a rock into the puddle, she watched as it splashed into the water, and then disappear into what seemed like an ocean compared to it. Aria waited for her phone to buzz, wishing Spencer would text or call, but she knew Spencer's mom took her phone, she knew that Spencer was an eternity away, she knew that Spencer was gone. 

"I miss you Aria" Spencer whispered as she tossed a rock into the sky, and watched it fall to the floor in front of her. 

"I miss you Spence" Aria whispered as she kicked the puddle, and watched all the water fly around in front of her.


	4. Moving on yet lost without you.

Spencer watched as her Grandma handed her a glass of iced tea.   
"Here you go" She smiled  
"Thanks" Spencer whispered.   
"Anything wrong?" She asked, sitting down next to Spencer on the sofa.   
"No Grandma, everything is fine" Spencer exclaimed, placing her glass down.  
"Sweetie" She took Spencer's hand, squeezing it tight. "Tell me."   
"I am so in love with someone back in Rosewood, and I can't talk to them" Spencer pouted   
"Ah" She smiled "Aria, yes?"   
"Yeah" Spencer smiled "How did you know?"   
"You mother clued me in a little before she sent you here darling, she said that you wouldn't stay away from her even when you got told to by your mother...Now my Spencer wouldn't be getting in trouble for just anyone."   
"She isn't just anyone" Spencer grinned "She is special."   
"I know that" She laughed "But if you can't be happy when she is away..maybe you need to learn to live without her, just a suggestion" She smiled, as she got up and started to leave the room.  
Spencer was confused, she wanted to see Aria but maybe her Grandma had a point. Maybe she needed to learn to live without Aria, but that was going to be impossible. 

Aria was lost in her head as she laid on her bed. Her eyes watching the ceiling and her fingers scanning the bed below her as her mind raced through thought after thought. She thought of Spencer and how much she missed her and loved her and needed her. She thought of her parents and how they would react if she told them she was dating Spencer. All thoughts led to Spencer, and Aria knew why. Spencer was the love of her life, she filled Aria's head and her heart. Aria was lost without her.....


	5. Come and save you.

Spencer was sitting on the sofa all alone, her grandma had gone to bed hours ago leaving her alone and sad. Thinking about what Aria was doing, was she sad and lonely too? or was she moving on? Then she realized that her Grandma was wrong, she didn't need to learn to live without Aria..because she didn't need to be without her. She ran over to the phone, dialing Aria's number as fast as she could, and then she waited to hear Aria's sweet gentle voice. 

"Hello" Aria answered the phone, Spencer could tell she was tired and she felt a little bad that she was calling so late. 

"Hey" Spencer whispered, trying not to wake her grandma. 

"Spence?" Aria exclaimed "Oh my god baby it's you!" 

"Yeah" Spencer smiled, filled with joy now knowing that Aria wasn't moving on. 

"I thought you couldn't call?" Aria asked 

"I shouldn't be, but my grandma is sleeping and I missed you." Spencer felt kind of guilty for breaking the rules, but she would honestly break any rule for Aria. 

"So my Spence is now a rebel huh?" Aria laughed 

"Yep" Spencer giggled "I am such a rule breaker now." 

"Wow, I never thought that this day would come" 

"I've missed you babe" Spencer whispered "I have been scared that you will move on since I'm away." 

"Never" Aria exclaimed "You are my everything..I don't want anyone else." 

"I need to come home" Spencer cried "I need to run away from here." 

"Spencer..I know you are sad, but you can't do that"

"Why not?" 

"What if you get lost?" Aria sounded worried 

"What if I don't?" Spencer responded

"Alison can come get you" Aria announced "I can't get away from my parents long enough to do that, but hers don't care..so she can get you." 

"Would she do that though?" Spencer wondered aloud 

"Of course she would" Aria laughed "She loves you." 

"When?" Spencer asked 

"As soon as she can" Aria answered "Maybe tomorrow."

"Can't wait."


	6. I love her, and I know she loves me.

Spencer sat on the couch, waiting for the phone to ring, waiting for Aria to call her and tell her that Alison was on her way, she tried to call Aria but she didn't answer her so now she just waited. 

"Did you think about what I said yesterday?" Her grandma asked as she sat beside her 

"I did" Spencer looked down at her hands "But I think your wrong" 

"Oh really?" She questioned "Why is that?" 

"Because" Spencer started as she looked up "The fact that I can't be happy without Aria is a sign that I belong with her. The fact that I miss her more than anyone else is a sign that she is the one, Grandma I love Aria, I don't need to learn to live without her, because once I get home I don't plan to ever be without her." 

"Ah" She smiled "So you think that she is your soul mate?"

"Yes!" Spencer exclaimed, getting impatient as every second passed and Aria hadn't called. 

"And maybe she is" She nodded "Maybe this girl is the person you belong with"

"So what's the issue?" Spencer asked 

"What if she doesn't feel the same way? or what if she dies? or what if--"

"Grandma" Spencer smiled widely "Aria feels the same way, I promise you that. And she won't die, she may be small but she is big grandma, she is brave, and strong and amazing in every way." 

"Ok" She stood up "I believe you baby girl"

"Thank you" Spencer smiled 

"Just promise me one thing?" 

"Anything" 

"Leave a note when this amazing girl comes to get you, so I don't worry" 

"Of course" Spencer smiled as her grandma left the room. 

Two hours later, while Spencer was lying on the couch and her grandma was at the store she heard a knock at the door. She thought that was weird cause she doesn't know anyone here and her grandma never has anyone over. She walked over to the door, and as she swung it open a smile started to take over her face as the blonde haired, blue eyes girl was revealed. Alison was standing on her porch, a smile on her face as Spencer stood before her. 

"Ready?" Alison asked

"Um, I have to pack I guess" Spencer laughed as she turned around and started to her room. 

"Ok, but be fast" Alison responded "I have never been fond of the smell of old people." 

"I know" Spencer laughed. 

About ten minutes later Spencer had put all of her stuff in Alison's car, and was about to get in when she remembered her promise from earlier that day. 

"One more thing!" Spencer yelled as she started to go back into the house. 

"Oh my god!" Alison laughed "Hurry up" 

Spencer raced to the kitchen and started to write a note on a piece of paper that was already on the counter. 

"Dear Grandma, Alison came and got me to take me home to Aria. Don't worry about me for a second, cause I am with my friends. Love, Spencer"


End file.
